Little Moments
by Asuka Kimi
Summary: Drabbles and One-shots. Post manga. The little moments when they attempted to move pass old grudges and found themselves tangled in a new series of emotional rollercoaster.
1. Call

**Inuyasha Series** **© Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

This is the first installment of the series. The timeline is during 3 years of Kagome missing (we are at this) and after (the 2nd installment) and after after (3rd...)

I know drabble means short (100 words), but oh well...

Rating from K to T at most. I'll also put warnings and rating by chapter.

This will eventually lead to Inucest (Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha). As for now...

* * *

 **1\. Call**

Rating: K

Warning: awkward

* * *

"Eh," Miroku scratched his chin, stalling to think more about his own input. He settled for rephrasing Inuyasha's story. "So his messenger told you if you need something, just call him then?"

"That's what I said." Inuyasha shot the monk a dry look.

"That's good for you, Inuyasha-sama!" Rin clapped her hands once and squealed.

Inuyasha looked at her uncertainly. Truth to be told his encounters with Sesshoumaru kept getting… weirder than the last. "Uh…" He gripped his Tessaiga, as if expecting Sesshoumaru to suddenly pop out of nowhere and demanded him to draw his sword. Nothing. "…Thanks?"

Sesshoumaru sat down, next to him, out of nowhere, inside Kaede's hut where they all huddled together for their mid-day gossips. "You call?"

Inuyasha looked at where Miroku should have been sitting. The damn monk already escaped way far ahead and kept running further from the hut, with Rin waving and giggling madly at the sight of her Lord from the monk's shoulder.

His eyes hesitantly turned back to his demon brother, who sat still and waited patiently, Inuyasha gulped.

Sesshoumaru hadn't just flown here from the battlefield in North… had he?


	2. Pet

**2\. Pet**

Rating: K

Warning: none

* * *

"Is your ears alright, Inuyasha-sama?" Rin asked him worriedly.

Inuyasha grunted absentmindedly in reply, still trying to soothe the sting in his ears where the kids had been pulling at. "I'll be fine." He grumbled. "They wouldn't listen to Miroku the more he said ' _not the ears'_."

"May I touch them?" Rin bit her bottom lip, her hands fidgeting behind her back.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Come to think of it, the girl was the only one hadn't touched his ears, yet, as far as he could remember. He shrugged. One more tug he could endure and called it a day.

The half-demon picked the petit human girl up, settled himself on his favorite branch of the Goshinboku Tree and deposited her in his lap. His ears twitched as she watched them in wonder, her hands slowly reached for them.

Inuyasha relaxed his breath at her caressing on the point tips. He was not going to complain as long she wouldn't start pulling them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama told me they are oversensitive, and should be treated with care." Rin said in a daze, all the while couldn't stop running her fingers in nonsensical patterns on the furry soft appendages.

She didn't see the blush colored Inuyasha's cheeks at her words.


	3. Family

**3\. Family**

Rating: T (for safe)

Warning: someone cuts her wrist, but not suicidal.

* * *

"Excuse me." Inuyasha looked up at the melodious voice, to see a female version of Sesshoumaru looking back at him.

He gaped.

"You must be Inuyasha." Her gaze hadn't moved from keeping his eyes in place but he knew this female demon was asserting him right where he stood, seemingly unfazed by his blatantly rudeness.

"Little pup." She closed the distance between them until his personal bubble was invaded for her hands to cup his cheeks. "You may call me Mother. I can't replace Izayoi in your heart or I wish to do that."

Even at the flash of rage flickered in his eyes, she pressed on. "I want to be here for you because now, I finally can."

Fringes shadowed his eyes from her, still hardly hid the war within himself wanting to doubt her words of inferior motives, wanting to believe the nasty voice in his head whispering of her future betrayal, wanting to scream at her asking where she had been until now, wanting to deny her for fear of losing what happiness he would gain with her being a part of his life and, wanting to run away from her.

Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga from his sash and held it in front of her.

Wordlessly she gripped the hilt and pulled the demon sword from its sheath. Tessaiga hadn't harmed her the way it did Sesshoumaru way back then, or it transformed to the majestic demon blade that it was. The edge ran along a path of her wrist, easily cut through her skin, making an opening to call the flow of blood to leak out. Tessaiga greedily fed on her life essence wherever the red liquid dribbled its length.

A dull thud sounded deafening in the Forest of Inuyasha where Tessaiga dropped to the ground. Here Inuyasha transformed to his once mindless self but unlikely lost to his father's demonic instinct this time, sucking on his mother's blood like an infant.

When Inuyasha was back to look like himself, curled in her Mokomoko and slept away his emotional exhaustion, Sesshoumaru landed soundlessly and sat beside her under the Goshinboku Tree.

Before long, the Lady of the Western Lands found her hands full with two pups sleeping by her sides.

* * *

A little side note:

With Sesshoumaru now acknowledges Inuyasha for who he is, it opens for his associations to have contacts with Inuyasha as however they see fit. For example in the case of Sesshoumaru's Mother. In the manga/anime, there wasn't any mention about the relationship between herself and Inuyasha or anyone else beside the Taisho (her mate/husband) and Sesshoumaru (son). We all know she still loves the Taisho, and has a twisted form of motherly love for Sesshoumaru. However brief she appeared, a part of her mysterious personality still showed from the way she lectured Sesshoumaru about the worth of a life once lost can't be easily brought back to the living world as Tenseiga can only revive the death once. She went as far to get him have a taste of losing someone you dearly loved to teach him just that. So, even if she might not entirely on the same side with the "allies of justice", she wouldn't follow the "bad guys" either.

That aside, being a mother, she wouldn't make Sesshoumaru choose between herself and Inuyasha. Anyhow, I doubt Sesshoumaru would act different from the manga even if she met Inuyasha before the canon events. While at first Sesshoumaru might have detested Inuyasha because their father chose the Lady Izayoi over his own mother, later we all know how he was given even more reasons to hate Inuyasha, let's get start from the Tessaiga and later later later.

Sorry for the rant.


	4. Heir

**4\. Heir**

Rating: T

Warning: Le gasp! Someone got heart attacked! Someone got stabbed in the head!

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." Was Sesshoumaru's greeting when he landed in front of Inuyasha, after the half-demon's Wind Scar distorted one-third of the enemy formation.

"I shouldn't." Inuyasha agreed, balancing Tessaiga expertly on his shoulder. "But then again, _I can_." He grinned ferally and swung their father's heirloom at Sesshoumaru. Adamant Barrage shot through the air aimed the area where the Demon Lord should have been.

Sesshoumaru, likewise, brought his Bakusaiga down from his new position back-to-back with Inuyasha.

Their enemies didn't have a chance to know what hit them.

"I am neither a human, nor I am a demon!" The Red Tessaiga cracked a formerly impenetrable demonic barrier, further destroying it with the addition effect of Bakusaiga as they both leaped inside, leaving behind a gap huge enough for their allies to take advantage of. "I am not bound by the rules of any!" Inuyasha roared, Tessaiga scored a clean cut through the heart of the enemy's General.

Sesshoumaru smirked viciously, his own Bakusaiga lodged in the skull of the Northern Demon Lord, whose face still twitched in the horror he had been put through until the last moment of his reign.

"Meet my Heir. His name is _Inuyasha_."


	5. Siblings (Sesshoumaru's side)

**5\. Siblings (Sesshoumaru's side)**

Rating: T

Warning: death of someone no one knows anything about.

* * *

He looked down at the… creature had just thrown itself in his arms, fearless for who he was, smearing the front of his attire with a mixture of wetness composed by tears and whatever chemical smelling ingredients that covered its face, lips, eyelashes and could be everywhere of its body like a second skin. The scent purely its own was coated by another layer of supposedly sweet fragrant of more than half a dozen kinds of blossom.

Clever indeed.

Any intelligent creature would know there was no fooling canine demons' olfaction. And Sesshoumaru was, as far as legendary went, not just a normal canine demon.

"Brother, I miss you so much!" It wailed that nonsense again.

Sesshoumaru brought one hand to the back of its head. His fingers weaved in the long locks of silken hair, his ears caught the sound of breath hitched in the throat of this foreign creature as it shivered under his touch. His hand painstakingly lowered to its back.

It arched against him and moaned, hiding its face in his chest.

"I-I'm yours, brother. Ever since the moment I was born. Even if I know Inuyasha loves me a lot, but my heart, my soul, my everything belong to you and you alone."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Is that so?" He bent his head, raised another hand to lift its chin with his forefinger.

It blushed, knowing what was to come. This moment was the meaning of its life.

"I'll help you take over any empire you want, I'll overthrow any enemy of yours, I'll forever be by your side, I'll give you an heir, I'll become your perfect mate as our desti—"

 _"_ _Filth."_

Sesshoumaru hissed in its ear at the same time his hand on its back surged toward his direction, ran through its chest and came out with its rapidly beating heart in his palm, between their bodies.

"This Sesshoumaru, has and needs only one sibling. And that, is _my brother, Inuyasha_."

His smoldering golden irises pierced the dimming light in its eyes as life slowly left the creature. He took great satisfaction in watching it squirm, thrash and dissolve to a puddle of goo under his feet.

Sesshoumaru jerked his wrist to rid himself of one last remnant from the vile creature and turned away. He was close to the village after all, might as well pay a visit to Rin and Inuyasha. The unwanted encounter left him a stronger urge to see his brother right now.

… To see said brother stood not far from where he was, looking like a deer caught in headlight.

He smirked again. His hand came up and gripped the hilt of Bakusaiga, pulsing in life by his thirst for blood and another promising opportunity of exchanging blows with Tessaiga.

"Draw your sword, Inuyasha."

The blades of Meidou Zangetsuha was already flying at him.

That creature did have some use after all, since it brought out laughter and that fluster look on Inuyasha's face.

... And an earful from Rin when he made first step in the village with Inuyasha unconscious on his shoulder.


	6. Avoidance

**6\. Avoidance**

Rating: K

Warning: none

* * *

Sesshoumaru was not a living being who believed in coincident. However he reassured himself just that the first time it happened. The second time. The third time he made his periodical visiting in the human village, it had been his purpose to come a little sooner than his supposed routine.

Inuyasha expected his arrival… _not_ and, got caught _running away_ from the area.

No, Sesshoumaru hadn't seen any white and red blur that was his evasive little brother. The fading scent of his half-sibling was more than enough of a glaring announcement he needed to know.

Misplaced hatred, twisted siblings rivalry, lust for blood, jealousy, envious, scorn, anger, cruelty, _trust, confusion, fascination, caring_.

Inuyasha had awaken too many and one feelings within him.

It was that much Sesshoumaru had no choice but permitted his hand the freedom to grip where the intensity needed to be suppressed most. He gritted his teeth, speed picked up the closer he got to that little half-breed brother of his.

Inuyasha should start praying Sesshoumaru himself would be willing to listen, or he was going to end up more tatter than their usual sparring sessions. Because, where his talons dug nearer to his heart, where the most cursed sensation he'd ever felt, where more than any physical wounds he managed to suffer, more than when he lost his left arm once upon a time…

 _"Hurt."_

There was no use denying by overwriting it with rage, fury, or everything in between, he had already been way beyond that point.


	7. Veil

**7\. Veil**

Rating: K

Warning: none

* * *

He might be enjoying Rin's company a little bit too long, for Inuyasha was sleeping, _submerging_ inside his Mother's majestic true form the moment he was in his right mind to catch himself and realized his surroundings. No amount of family bonding they were through gave him the excuse and permission to barge in the Palace of his Mother indignantly.

Her eyes opened and gazed on him the moment he was close enough to reach where she was lounging within ten steps. What put him on momentary surprise was her lacking of usual dark humor, by the way she silently and gracefully uncurled her massive form around Inuyasha and strode toward his direction. Demonic aura slowly gathered with each step, her form shrank, reverting back to her humanoid form, still she kept walking by him, leaving the Mokomoko usually wrapped around her shoulders coiled itself all over Inuyasha protectively.

"He wants to know, from the moment you were born." She whispered for his ears to hear. "He has decided.

 _"_ _Not calling you big brother."_


	8. Endearing

**8\. Endearing**

Rating: K

Warning: none

* * *

"Myoga-jiji wouldn't tell me because he thought you will kill him! _Wind Scar!_ "

"You avoided me."

"Rin couldn't tell me more because she had told me everything _–Blades of Blood!–_ without me asking!"

"You avoided me."

" _Meidou Zangetsuha!_ Jaken is useless because he was busy kissing your ass!"

"… You avoided me."

"Toutousai was alerted _–IronReaverSoulStealer!–_ by Myoga-jiji so they both fled before I came to his place! _WindScar!_ "

"You avoided me."

"So I have no choice _–BacklashWave!–_ but to find Mother!"

"You avoided me."

"Sesshoumaru, you are being ridiculous!"

 _"_ _You avoided me!"_

"So what?! I am going back to the village."

"Die, Inuyasha!"

"Adamant Barr— _Ack!_ Sesshoumaru, that's cheating! What the hell— _Ooomph!_ "

"You avoided ME!" The oversized white dog howled, his younger sibling struggling between his fangs to escape his poison- _drools_.

"Get off the house when you are biting each other, _pups_." They free-felt from the Palace as soon as her voice breezed by.


	9. Rift

**9\. Rift**

Rating: K

Waning: none

* * *

"Speak." Sesshoumaru demanded, ordered, interrogated, and everything in between.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said sarcastically, waved his good arm mockingly and turned his back to his older sibling from across the campfire.

 _"_ _Inuyasha."_ Warned Sesshoumaru in a low growl indicating the demise of his patient.

"Just…" Inuyasha trailed off, a heavy sigh followed. "… _Drop it_ , Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru observed his brother, unimpressed by Inuyasha's useless effort to fake asleep by the slow breathings. _Bitter_. Another bad taste of another feeling he didn't enjoy.

"It's not what you thi—"

"Don't bother defending yourself if you are unwilling to _trust me_ , Inuyasha."

"I—!"

Sesshoumaru had already left.

"I _trusted_ you even when I knew you were lying about that demon was my mother, asshole…"


	10. Lighthearted

**10\. Lighthearted**

Rating: K

Warning: none

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, an apology is only words." Rin whispered, unable to look into his eyes, feeling guilty for overstepping her place. "You know that's not what Inuyasha-sama needs from you."

Lifting her chin with his index finger, Sesshoumaru looked into her shimmering brown eyes, and kissed her forehead, parting with a soft murmur "Thank you" brushed against her ear. He straightened up and turned to leave, but not before looking at the flower clipped in her hair. "I would like to hear about you and Kohaku next time."

She blushed as fast as his demonic speed. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama! It's not what you think!"

"We will see about that when I know the story."


	11. Friend

**11\. Friend**

Rating: K

Warning: none

* * *

"I once tried to kill Kohaku, thinking that would help him escape Naraku…" She gripped her hands. "But Inuyasha," She took a deep breath, "Inuyasha stopped me. I… He…" She closed her eyes and choked back a sob. "No matter how many times I said _sorry_ , I've never felt any better, even now."

"Will time make it less heavy?" He asked, his eyes on her but not exactly addressing her.

"No." Sango whispered. "Only being with him helps it bearable."

"I see."

"Sesshoumaru, because he went so far for me and Kohaku," She looked at him determinedly, "He's not going to give you up without a fight."

"You are indicating I am afraid of?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She smirked challengingly at him. "Even Kohaku knows you are jealous of Kagome."

He scowled and muttered darkly under his breath. "That brat is not getting Rin if I say no."

"Only because Inuyasha is not paying you enough attention doesn't mean you can hog Rin all for yourself, Sesshoumaru!" Sango laughed at his retreating back.


	12. Nameless

**12\. Nameless**

Rating: T

Warning: another God-knows-who died.

* * *

This was what supposed to be happening?

"It's good to see you again, Inuyasha!" It boomed, hugged the frozen human Inuyasha and patted his back before released him. "I've been searching for you. Finally we can be together, brother!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

It laughed heartily and wrapped an arm around the back of Inuyasha's shoulders. "Don't tell me you forget your brother already? We used to play in the castle when your mother was alive, remember?" It droned on. "I always helped the solders defending you and your mother against Sesshoumaru's goons when he was on one of his periods." It pointed at the blister ran from its forehead to the underside of its jaw, "See this scar on my face? Got that from him the time he almost killed you."

Inuyasha said dumbly. "Uh… okay?"

Not. If that was a gift from Sesshoumaru, the vermin wouldn't even survive such attack.

"What's with that look?" Its smile never faltered at the blank look on Inuyasha's face. "Come on, drop the act. Let's go visit your mother's grave. We can catch up on the way. I heard many stories about you. That one about Sesshoumaru's left arm was priceless. Good job brother! Too bad he didn't die. It's just an easy way out for him with what he's been putting you through."

At the first fleck of light shined from the horizon, a hidden curl of lips slowly stretched from the corner of Inuyasha's mouth. "Now, that's something I remember."

"Is it? I know it! Must be mad he was put in his place by a half-demon!" It laughed more.

"Yeah, some people must be put in their right places least they know not when to stop." At the speed made Sesshoumaru proud, Tessaiga flashed and its head lolled in the ground, several feet away from where its body collapsed with a dull thud. "Go back to your planet." Elongated claw foot kicked the head down the Bone-Eater's Well, a flick of wrist to dramatically dispose of the headless body by Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

"See what you like?" The demonic Inuyasha threw question behind his shoulder, where Sesshoumaru stood silently leaning against a tree trunk, arms folding and expression betrayed nothing.

"You've been acting more like a royal."

"Oh no Sesshoumaru- _sama_ ," He drawled, "I am nothing but a _half-breed_ tainted your precious pure bloodline."

" _You_ will look pass that point, eventually."

Inuyasha laughed harshly, his claws drew back to their normal size and jagged stripes on his face faded to a lighter shade of purple, still his golden eyes sharp and the crimson flecks were fairly visible. "What is this? The great Sesshoumaru-sama gives me a promise?"

"This Sesshoumaru will give you no such thing, for its purpose is to be broken." He was in front of Inuyasha within a blink of the eyes. "I need your assistance in the conquest of our past."

"What am I getting out of it?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother, earned Sesshoumaru's piercing observation in return.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Are you refusing the choice to choose your own retribution?"

"Nah." Inuyasha tilted his head, lifted his chin, high possibly looking down at his brother. "I am wondering if you are capable of paying for my tribute."

"Name your prize."

"Sesshoumaru. I will always call you Sesshoumaru, even when you are crowned _Taisho_."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, a gasp further gave away his astonishment.

"So I, and no one in my present would forget _Sesshoumaru_ when everyone else calls you _Inu no Taisho_."

"I—"

"What's our father name, Sesshoumaru?"

He bent his head to whisper answer in Inuyasha's ear. The half-demon cracked a smile and thumbed his forehead against his demon brother's chest.

"Jerk."

"Brat."

"Asshole."

"Pup."

"You are a pup too!"

"I am still older than you."

"You are such a _tsundere_."

"… What?"

"… Vocabulary thingy from Kagome's time. Guess we will know the full meaning in another 500 years."

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru spoke slowly, "I am unimpressed by your insult."

"About time you learn to _deal with it_."


	13. Teaching

**13\. Teaching**

Rating: K+

Warning: Jaken gets hit by rocks as always. Please don't try at home.

* * *

Inuyasha found his mirth rapidly decreased the longer Jaken took to say his piece. This was getting rather pathetic.

"My Lord is waiting for you— _eeekk!_ " And he fell to the ground again, by another rock flew from the direction of his forest, scored another direct hit to the side of the imp's head.

Ah-Un impatiently nudged his side. Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru had sent for him, however he found Jaken kept getting knocked down was rather interesting, until it got old faster than he thought. With a sigh Inuyasha kicked his brother's vassal inside Kaede's hut and hopped on the two-heads dragon's back.

There, Sesshoumaru sat leisurely, under the shade of Goshinboku Tree, pebbles of various sizes floated around him.

Inuyasha dismounted and contemplated his brother. Another rather good size rock shot in the familiar direction, aiming for Jaken's head, obviously.

"I'd get really creeped out if he started calling me Inuyasha _-sama_ , you know?"

Sesshoumaru only gave a trademark smirk in reply.

* * *

A/N: There are many ways to say "you" rudely in Japanese. For example, きさま(kisama), 手前 (teme), お前 (omae). So yeah, When Jaken talked to Inuyasha in this fic, he used the rude way to go (as he always was in cannon).


	14. Protection

**14\. Protection**

Rating: K

Warning: beware of fluff, literally.

* * *

"Today is not okay." Inuyasha impatiently insisted.

"It is."

"It's not."

"Is it?"

 _"_ _Yes!"_ Inuyasha ground out.

"What are you afraid of?" Sesshoumaru fold his arms inside his sleeves, pierced his sibling in place with his knowing gaze alone.

A brief broken of eyes contact to glance in the ending of sunset was his answer.

"I'm going back to the village." Not waiting for his brother's reply, Inuyasha abruptly turned and prepared to leap, in his mind _escaping_ Sesshoumaru was the only thing mattered.

Mokomoko coiled around his body at the last fleck of light disappearing from the horizon. Inuyasha closed his eyes and exhaled heavily in defeat, weaving blunt nails in his midnight locks in exasperation.

"Why would _you_ want me out here every fucking time?!" Inuyasha asked in annoyance, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wordlessly tugged his fur and Inuyasha lost his footing, landed on his brother's lap with his head nestled under his brother's chin. A rather compromising position as many would point out had they seen them.

"Sleep."

"Don't wanna!"

"Would you like me sing you to sleep?" Sesshoumaru deadpanned.

"You will?!" Inuyasha gapped.

"No."

* * *

A/N: Somehow Inuyasha is oblivious to what he says and how it sounds. If you catch my slip, I'm sorry I couldn't resist. He didn't even see how Sango attracted to Miroku until Kagome (and Shippo) pointed out for him, and even then he asked "why?"


	15. Still

**15\. Still**

Rating: K

Warning: fluff still...

* * *

"Do you ever sleep?" Inuyasha frowned at his brother.

"I do." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, silently prompted his younger sibling to go on.

"Reeeally?" Inuyasha drawled, "And here I've been believing you only know how to hibernate."

"That's not wise for traveling."

"You are supposed to comment something about the bear!"

"You only need to say you want a hug." Sesshoumaru looked rather smug with himself.

"I am going to sleep." Inuyasha grumbled, snuggling more into the Mokomoko. However unable to hide the coloring on his cheeks, and Sesshoumaru's strong arms wrapped around him anyway.

 _"_ _Still my brother."_ Sesshoumaru whispered in his human ear, or it might be just the wind.


	16. Bond

**16\. Bond**

Rating: K

Warning: none

* * *

She frowned at her Meidou Stone. It seemed to be restless recently. No, the Stone itself was too calm, but where it led to have been showing signs of shifting, and not subtle. As far as she knew, Shishinki had met his true end by Sesshoumaru's hand. That narrowed down to herself and her second son. However Inuyasha had no reason to present in the Meidou anymore. Her mind brushed their bond to know her sons were together and on the move, rather fast but not too fast like when they were in one of their biting spree.

What could it be, for the familiarity of this situation registered somewhere in her mind.

She had little time to contemplate more until a nudge of concern and another of inquiry whispered in her mind. She allowed a small smile when no one was watching and sent reassurance back to them.

It was good to have this sensation of intimacy back.

* * *

A/N: As for the Sesshoumaru's almost singing chapter, while I know for sure his voice actor can sing but I really am unable to imagine Sesshoumaru singing... (He's been so busy go killing off his boredom and traumatized Inuyasha, and we all know how good he was at it.) Buuuuut, Nikkie23534's review left me with an "if" and Akita Fisayu's a "maybe". He can always learn, right? Right. Let's see what Inuyasha can do about it. Rin sings a lot and she's been close with Inuyasha recently, hmm...


	17. Flying

**17\. Flying**

Rating: K

Warning: our fluffy friend is back...

* * *

"You think she know?" Inuyasha bumped the back of his head against his brother's massive furry head to gain his attention.

 _Maybe, maybe not._

Inuyasha had to suppress a shiver run down his spine at the deep vibration of Sesshoumaru's baritone answering in his head. He might not ever get used to this…

Rumbling chuckle followed his line of thought and a purr echoed. _You will._

"NO!" Yowled Inuyasha, dramatically covered his puppy ears, and thrashed his head from side to side. His squirming caused him to slide down a little from where he perched on the bridge of Sesshoumaru's nostril.

 _Be still. Or should I wrap you in Mokomoko to prevent you from falling?_

"I am not a kid!" Inuyasha snapped. Irritation replaced by alert, listened to his instinct's siren, he made a mad-grab at his brother fur to steady himself.

At that same moment Sesshoumaru did a flip in the air and kicked his speed up.

"Sesshoumaru! You did it on purpose!"

 _Yes._

"I HATE YOUUUU!"

* * *

A/N: I think Sesshoumaru's sense of humor is going bad... Please don't try this at home.


	18. Competition

**18\. Competition**

Rating: K+

Warning: Sesshoumaru keeps dropping hints and got marvelous backfired (twice) by Inuyasha's extreme oblivious.

* * *

"Your fat head destroyed the Gate!" Exclaimed Inuyasha, craning his neck to look at the fading sight of his brother's latest handiwork, the sorry debris of formerly known as Gate to the Afterlife, and its faithful two Guardians.

 _It will stand back in no time._

Inuyasha knew he didn't imagine that feral grin in Sesshoumaru's reply, it even spread in his own face. The mirth radiated from his brother's mood diminished shortly however, and shifted to a sense of tranquility. When Inuyasha looked at his front, eyes widened, he breathed, "Old man…"

They had reached their Father's grave for the third time.

Inuyasha looked between their Father and his silent brother and tilted his head. A lightbulb went off in his mind.

"Even when you are like this, he's still bigger than you!" He announced his greatest discovery of the decade.

Sesshoumaru huffed and jerked his head, lobbed the off-balanced Inuyasha toward their Father's opening maw.

* * *

A/N: I think 6 more chapters and this will be done and we move to sequel. Kagome is coming baaaack!


	19. Mask

**19\. Mask**

Rating: K

Warning: none

* * *

"Hmm…" Sango folded her arms, propping her chin on the underside of her palm, choosing her words carefully. "There were many things I and Kohaku did when we were kids." She stalled, warily, unnerved by his stare, doubtful about the usefulness of her information to one in his position. "Babysat him, trained him, played with him, scolded him whenever he was up to mischiefs…"

He stared.

She could feel the start of cold sweat at her nape. _Why her?!_ She wailed in her mind. "Sesshoumaru," Cautioned Sango, "Maybe most didn't see it for what it was, but you did well in taking care of him, in your own way."

Sesshoumaru raised an intrigued eyebrow, he humored her nonetheless. "I should feel humiliated for letting a human see through me?"

Her laughter was strained, somewhat, but no less sincere. "I used to read about demons when I was young," Sango nodded once, gaining more confident in the fact he had yet to start throttling her. "Being with Kirara since forever I know not all demons are bad." She hold his gaze evenly, "Some just need longer to understand."

* * *

A/N: I imagined a genie Sesshoumaru when I read Nikkie23534's review, his Mokomoko is totally...


	20. Wish

**20\. Wish**

Rating: K+

Warning: a _very slightly_ dark Inuyasha.

* * *

While Rin didn't expect his negative answer, her eyes was so sincere that any less than the truth would be rude and offensive. "I have no wish."

She looked at him curiously and tilted her head. "You had?"

Inuyasha grinned. "No. I don't wish."

"But you were after the Jewel of Four Souls before," Rin insisted, "Something must have been in your mind."

Nodded once to confirm the former and grunted dismissively for the latter, Inuyasha rolled his shoulders. "It couldn't enslave me like the rest, saved that one time it was poisoned by Naraku."

The girl gasped, her eyes twinkled with awe and a whole new level of respect.

Inuyasha feel lucky she didn't use her habit of reading between lines on him, this time. He only remembered giving up wishing for _desiring_. By then his ears picked up the faint but familiar squeaking of Jaken before his desire kicked that smarting mouth green imp off Mokomoko for whatever he said as they neared the human village.

Now let's hope the girl would forget this conversation with her Lord's present.

* * *

A/N: We have a rain-check. This will end in 2 more chapters. I am so sad I almost get Sesshoumaru to sing but... ._.


	21. Date

**21\. Date**

Rating: K

Warning: awkward

* * *

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of Inuyasha, outwardly to strangers appeared his usual disinterested in the world but his gaze was intense. "Dusk." He ordered, giving no choice and demanding obedience.

Inuyasha succeeded in stopping the corner of his mouth from curling up but hardly in time to hide the flash of amusement in his eyes. He tilted his head, holding back a tease on the tip of his tongue, but couldn't help quipping, "Terribly romantic."

Sesshoumaru silently replied with a death-glare, which never worked on Inuyasha, _never_.

Well, at least Rin gave Sesshoumaru enough courage to do this instead of sending Jaken and Ah-Un for him.


	22. Contemplation

**22\. Contemplation**

Rating: T

Warning: love confession

* * *

 _"_ _That filthy half-breed is no brother of mine!"_

Piercing golden irises jerked open, the echo of his own voice still rang clear in his head. A glance at the certain someone asleep in his lap did little job to calm his restless mind. This someone he had given more than one permanent mental injuries over time only because he knew he mattered to Inuyasha since forever.

Sesshoumaru had been Inuyasha's goal, his entire reason to live in the world shunned him for what he was. Sesshoumaru had awaken the power lust in Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had perpetually reminded Inuyasha of the half-breed he was, and how weak he was because of that reason alone. Sesshoumaru forced Inuyasha to make the first kill on one of his hunters once his human mother passed away, who made him learn how to survive in the world refused him a standing place or die pitifully just like his existence. It had always been Sesshoumaru alone in Inuyasha's eyes. It had always been because of Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha sought power, desired the Jewels of Four Souls to be something in Sesshoumaru's eyes than just an eyesore.

First Kikyo.

And then Kagome.

And next was Tessaiga.

Each and each of them and together they replaced Sesshoumaru slowly, changed Inuyasha from the entity he had been manipulated to become. Ultimately resulted in the outcome Sesshoumaru had looked forward to where one of them stood over the loser's corpse, bathing in each other's blood no longer was a possibility.

While that supposed Inuyasha would make one of the best opponent, his demise meant little to Sesshoumaru himself, meaningless even. However, _this_ Inuyasha, who had another taste of living among humans same as his mother, loved him for who he was, encouraged him to trust again, offered him companionship, gained his sympathy and loyalty and more, was way far worthy than anything else of a living-toy Sesshoumaru could have ever created for himself to the point he willingly acknowledged it at this point.

A smirk touched the corner of his mouth. _What a position this Sesshoumaru has gotten himself into_. The death of this creature would be more fatal, possibly destroyed him in the process with how far it had wormed into his heart unannounced. Weakness, just what his enemies needed to bring him down. He found his entire being hummed with excitement and anticipation and bloodlust for challenges would be certainly heading his way. After all, peace loving was nowhere in his blood, not in the meaning of his name, not in the meaning of Inuyasha's, and more certainly not in their nature.

"The next time someone said you never talk I'm gonna Wind Scar their ass."

"I don't talk when it is unnecessary."

"You think too loud." Complained Inuyasha, poking the Mokomoko with his fingertip.

"Regret your blood bond with the Lady already?"

"Nah, just saying I'll never forgive you for what you did, so don't bother." Inuyasha stretched and leaned his head in Sesshoumaru's hand. He didn't care if that hand went through his torso once, it made his ear feel so damn good right now.

"I no longer want you the other way."

"Keh."

Moment passed. Inuyasha paused, rewound. "… You… want _me_?"

"I will not repeat myself."

"Do it!" Inuyasha demanded. "Do it now!"

"You think this Sesshoumaru takes order from a half-breed?" Sesshoumaru sneered, however there was an absent of the disgust should have been in the line.

"You don't. Except me."

An amused eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

"Well, you haven't decided running your hand through my chest another time is fun, yet." Inuyasha grinned, a particular suggestively wicked one to accompany the jab at their newly formed and still fragile but improving brotherhood.

The hand had been caressing Inuyasha's ear painstakingly moved downward, feather kissed the skin of the half-demon's cheek, a forefinger trailed the side of his neck, downward until palm spread above his evenly beating heart.

Sesshoumaru had to close his eyes, least it betrayed the emotions he found himself in a hard time to suppress. Bending his head so when he reopened his eyes, Inuyasha's gaze would be first to greet him. "So gullible," He growled low in his throat, "Have you forgotten how it could cost your own life, trusting others so wholly?" A pressure applied by his talons against the ribcage to emphasize his point.

"Why, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha lifted his nose, giving an imitation of being in higher vantage point, "Was that not something you would say _after_ taking a life?"

Sesshoumaru smirked despite himself. Inuyasha had always been the one and only exception, that fact would remain unchanged in the length of his lifetime. However he gave no verbal acknowledgement.

"Can't say I don't miss _you_. But are you still there somewhere?" Inuyasha questioned, referring to his once hateful sibling prior to the start of their Naraku hunting.

"You should be careful of what you want, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru warned, the malice supposed to go along with his threat was replaced by mild private affection. Inuyasha's heartbeat hadn't missed a pace until now.

"Within me ran my mother's human blood." Inuyasha reminded his brother, "My greed knows no bounds and far from satisfying with just what you can give that I am." The ease his words played in between his mother's long forgotten teaching formality to the more familiar vulgarity he'd acquired while spending his life in the wild amazed him. Sesshoumaru might have driven more than one point home, that he was still a royal at birth, as such he could never rid himself of being one.

Sesshoumaru's hand removed itself from above Inuyasha's heart to skim upward, where his fingers closed around the exposed throat, even then he tightened his grip but not to the point of depraving his brother of air supply, further revealing the fine line of pulse ran beneath tantalizing flesh. Temptation. "You don't know what you are asking of me, _little brother_."

The half-demon turned away from his sibling's intense gaze. A rumbling bubbled inside Inuyasha's chest, its noise grew louder until he was laughing hysterically, lacking mirth and filled with reproach. Abhorrent but Sesshoumaru knew outwardly showing his distaste was a smart move had he aimed to further disgrace _himself_.

"If it is _love_ I feel for Kikyo and Kagome," Far from expecting a remark from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha continued uninterrupted, "What is this that makes me want to vomit every fucking time I _felt_ and still _feel_ when your attention was elsewhere?"

Sesshoumaru would know, it was the reason he'd attempted murder Kagome in their Father's grave. His pride stood firm, manipulated him to be unresponsive and uncaring to give any kind of answer.

* * *

Secret messages:

Sesshoumaru: I realized I love you.

Inuyasha: Repeat that.

Sesshoumaru: No.

Inuyasha: Prove it.

Sesshoumaru: Not yet.

Inuyasha: Coward.

Sesshoumaru: Humiliation.


	23. Kagome

**23\. Kagome**

Rating: K

Warning: none

* * *

"Maybe a push is what you need, hmm?" She taunted with subdued malice and mild amusement, her eyes humorless.

The only thing kept him from tensing further was a reassurance that he was alone with her this time.

"The priestess," She tilted her head, positioned the Meidou Stone between the underside of her two palms facing each other same as last time she used it to help him improving Meidou Zangetsuha, "Kagome, is that her name?"

His left eye twitched and golden irises narrowed into slit.

"Inuyasha would be in immense joy," She continued in even tone, though a hidden challenge was about to be called forth, the Meidou Stone shimmered ominously, "Now that she is back."

Sesshoumaru did what he should have done long ago, he turned his back to her and left.

"What's holding you back, Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be chapter 1 of the sequel but I changed my mind and put it here.


	24. Preview

**24\. Preview**

Rating: K+

Warning: draft, spoilers for sequel

* * *

Jaken: Inuyasha-SAMA!

Inuyasha: Whoa! What the hell? Who the hell are you? What did you do to Jaken? Sesshoumaru is missing?

Jaken: YES! Please help me!

Inuyasha: Earth to Sesshoumaru? You didn't hit your head too hard, right?

Sesshoumaru: Who are you?

Jaken: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inuyasha: Wow, never think there is a day _he_ got us into his mess.

Myoga: Finally it's time for my ancient wisdom to shine. (He got ignored still.)

Jaken: Inuyasha-sama, please do something! Without Sesshoumaru-sama, the war is…

Inuyasha: Shut up, I am the boss here.

Kouga: No, I am.

Kagome: What am I here for?

Kaede: To succeed me.

Sango & Miroku: We feel so insignificant.

Kohaku & Rin: There must be something we can do!

Inuyasha: Since Sesshoumaru is not here to make it more difficult than it should be, let's get you two engaged to give them something important to do.

Sesshoumaru's mama: Here I am!

Inuyasha: FML!

* * *

A/N: And there we have it, the first part of this series is now done. I thank you for everyone who read, favorite/follow the story and most of all, my reviewers for all the love and silent support of this story.

In celebration I am going to make Sesshoumaru sing in the sequel.

See you all again!

Asuka K.


End file.
